100 PoisonIce ficlets
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: Coleção de 100 ficlets Milo x Camus. Porque toda autora tem que ter uma.
1. 095 : Confessions

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

Bem, eu acho que isso merece algumas considerações iniciais.

Primeiramente, aqui se seguirão 100 ficlets yaoi Milo x Camus, não relacionadas entre si. Por ficlets, entendam fics com no mínimo 100 palavras e, no máximo, 1000. A idéia surgiu há alguns meses, numa proposta pessoal de me desafiar como autora. Então esbarrei aqui mesmo com a Misao-chan, que resolveu fazer um projeto chamado 'One hundred 1x2 drabbles project', de Gundam Wing. Acompanhando-a, fui cada vez mais tomando gosto pela coisa e resolvi, por fim, fazer aquilo que já tinha vontade antes.

Carinhosamente, a Misao-chan me ajudou mostrando algumas tabelas de temas e me dando total apoio. Deixo aqui meus sinceros agradecimentos. Aliás, se interessou pelo projeto dela ? Vá em http _dois pontos barra barra _www _ponto _fanfiction _ponto_ net _barra _3766407 _barra_ 1 para conhecê-lo.

Agora vamos ao que interessa.

- # - # -

**Título : **Descobertas  
**Tema : **_#95 Confessions (Confissões)  
_**Palavras : **412

- # - # -

Camus estava sentado no chão frio de mármore do próprio templo, encostado numa pilastra. Mirava um ponto qualquer, os pensamentos sem uma direção definida. Até ouvir os passos meticulosamente irritantes que anunciavam a entrada do único que ousaria andar fazendo tanto barulho só para perturbá-lo.

- Posso me sentar aqui com você ? – Milo perguntou e o ruivo não deixou de notar a súbita polidez desnecessária.

Concluiu, rapidamente, que boa coisa não estava por vir. Talvez não devesse ter acordado.

- Claro.

O grego se sentou, também encostado na pilastra, numa posição exatamente oposta a sua. Como que para preservar a sua privacidade. Ou se esconder.

- Chateado ? – Milo perguntou.

- Por quê ?

- Saga. Soube que ele vai viajar por um tempo, vai ficar sem vê-lo.

- Hn.

O escorpiano observou a escadaria e contou os degraus até que eles sumissem de vista. Não adiantava para diminuir o bolo em sua garganta. Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram antes que o loiro tornasse a falar.

- Sabe, Camus... Existe algo que eu preciso muito lhe confessar.

- Diga. – o outro foi direto ao ponto.

Milo engoliu seco. Não havia mais volta.

- Lembra daquele dia, em que você me viu chegando em casa junto com o Saga ? Que você ficou estranho, com ciúmes ?

Silêncio. O grego se amaldiçoou por ter de continuar a remexer na ferida.

- Aquele dia, que eu acabei descobrindo que você gostava do Saga, lembra ? – o grego continuou, tentando trazer a lembrança de volta.

- Eu sei disso, Milo, continue. – a voz soou irritada.

- Lembra que você me perguntou se eu tinha tido algo com ele ?

- Lembro.

O escorpiano respirou fundo.

- Eu menti quando te disse que não. Nós dois transamos naquele dia.

E, pela terceira vez, o silêncio. Um, dois, três minutos.

Milo se remexeu com a falta de reação vinda de Camus. Não ousava olhar para trás e estava começando a recear o que o outro faria. O peso que tirara da garganta ao contar-lhe a verdade, ao invés de sumir, havia se alastrado pelo ar, tornando-se ainda mais opressivo.

- Sabe, Milo... Eu acho que também tenho uma coisa a te dizer. – a voz grave do outro finalmente soou.

Mas o grego não sabia se agradecia ou se corria.

- Diga. – falou com apreensão.

A mão de Camus encostou levemente na dele e o ruivo olhou para o céu.

- Nunca fui apaixonado pelo Saga.

_Fim._

**N/A: **_Meio bobinha essa. XD_

25 de outubro de 2007, 23:08.


	2. 092 : Good bye

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Aeroporto  
**Tema : **_#92 Good bye (Adeus)  
_**Palavras : **579

- # - # -

Quando acordara naquela manhã, Camus se prometera ser o mais discreto, rápido e indolor possível.

Ele já sabia tudo que precisava ser feito, como deveria ser realizado e providenciara os meios para tal. Seu vôo para a Rússia partiria às dez da manhã e ele estaria pontualmente às nove no aeroporto. E, principalmente, estaria lá sem Milo. Para tal, mentira o horário do vôo e conseguiria partir às escondidas, como planejara.

Era exatamente por isso que ele não entendia porque, às nove e quarenta e cinco da manhã, ele se encontrava no saguão do aeroporto sendo abraçado por ninguém menos do que Milo.

- Seu desgraçado, por que mentiu pra mim ? – Milo o soltou e falou olhando em seus olhos.

- Para evitar este tipo constrangimento.

- Então quer dizer que você vai para a Sibéria passar sabe-se lá quantos anos e nem ao menos iria se despedir de mim ? Estamos juntos há cinco meses, Camus.

- Não somos crianças, nem estou indo passear de férias. Você mesmo disse, passarei anos fora. Você acha que um relacionamento possa durar tanto tempo sem que as duas pessoas ao menos se falem ?

- Não me venha com esse discurso de cortar o mal pela raiz mais rápido. Se você gostasse de mim tanto quanto dizia, iria querer aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo sem pensar no amanhã.

- Só se eu fosse tão inconseqüente quanto você. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Deveria ter respeitado a minha decisão e não ter vindo aqui hoje.

Milo estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

- Pois bem. É assim que você quer que tudo termine ? Então vá para o inferno, Camus, porque eu não preciso de você. Vou arrumar outra pessoa que me queira como você não quis.

Mas o francês sabia que tudo aquilo que o outro falara era da boca para fora. Embora nunca tivessem admitido, se importavam um com o outro mais do que imaginavam. Entendeu que era melhor não responder, e se virou em direção ao portão de embarque antes que também fraquejasse sob aquele olhar magoado do grego.

Camus havia sim pensado em aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo, mas a desilusão da separação o fez perceber que, quanto maior o convívio, maior a dor. Ele tentou fugir daquela situação, não queria olhar para ele antes de partir. Não queria ter de encarar tudo aquilo que estava sendo obrigado a jogar fora para cumprir seu dever.

Ele sabia, quando se tornara cavaleiro, que sua vida já não mais lhe pertencia. Que todos os seus sentimentos deveriam ser esmagados em prol de sua total subserviência. Repassava mentalmente a imagem de Milo em sua cabeça, imaginando por quanto tempo ainda manteria as ilusões de como teria sido o relacionamento deles dois se não tivesse de partir.

E amaldiçoou o grego. Tudo seria por culpa dele, por ter estragado o plano da mais perfeita partida. Todos os pensamentos que tentara evitar desde que soubera de sua viagem povoavam sua cabeça naquele momento, apenas por causa de sua aparição. Ele vira que seus esforços foram inúteis, ruíram somente por vê-lo ali, magoado com a situação que lhe impusera.

Milo talvez nunca fosse entendê-lo, e também não esperava por isso. O ponto final já havia sido dado, e ele esperava que a tristeza não durasse mais que alguns dias – embora tivesse quase certeza que duraria por todos os anos que passasse lá, ou talvez até mais.

Era por isso que Camus odiava despedidas.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Um 'angstizinho' meio bobo também. Muito obrigada pela receptividade do projeto, espero que ele continue agradando a vocês. Não esperava que ele fosse receber tanta atenção._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

4 de novembro de 2007, 21:20.


	3. 087 : Trapped

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Rendição  
**Tema : **_#87 Trapped (preso numa armadilha)  
_**Palavras : **651

- # - # -

Milo nunca fora um homem de um amante só.

Não que ele fosse promíscuo. Apenas repetia a si mesmo que gostaria de aproveitar a vida ao máximo, já que não pudera fazer isso quando adolescente.

Era desculpa, ele sabia. Mas não se importava com isso.

Sempre que saía, flertava e arranjava alguma companhia. Só tinha uma regra : nada duraria mais que uma noite. Uma noite inteira de sua nova vida dedicada a uma pessoa desconhecida era o máximo que ele poderia desperdiçar.

Era por isso que ele não entendia estar ali, deitado junto ao peito de Camus, pela terceira vez somente naquela semana.

Observava, acordado desde às cinco da manhã, o outro dormir, o peito subindo e descendo de forma cadenciada. Os braços dele estavam ao redor de seu corpo nu, ainda cheirando ao sexo que fizeram pela madrugada afora.

Milo simplesmente não conseguia desviar seus olhos e achou que era melhor sair dali o quanto antes. Ele nunca acordava ao lado de alguém na cama, era outra regra. Porém, ao tentar se mexer, descobriu que os braços do ruivo pesavam feito chumbo.

Ele estava preso ali, atrelado a ele na cama.

Descobriu, surpreso, que não tinha realmente vontade de se levantar. Para onde ir ? Para _Scorpio_, de volta em seu quarto, os lençóis frios e pouco convidativos ? Não havia necessidade, estar com ele era muito mais tentador.

Quando fora que ele, _justo ele_, caíra na armadilha de Camus ?

Pensou que deveria ter desconfiado antes. Ele não dormia mais de uma noite com uma pessoa, mas não conseguira negar uma segunda, uma terceira vez a ele. Eram amigos desde que se entendia por gente e sempre foram cúmplices. Seria muito fácil para que o ruivo lhe descobrisse uma abertura e se aproveitasse do fato.

Não que ele o recriminasse por isso, muito pelo contrário. Camus era o melhor sexo da vida dele, com o bônus de não haver máscaras ou qualquer tipo de fingimento entre eles. Conheciam-se bem demais para isso.

Nada havia ocorrido de diferente naquela noite, além dos braços que não lhe deixavam sair. Fora antes ? Talvez quando Camus se aproximou dele pela primeira vez, há três dias. Mas o outro estava levemente embriagado... Talvez tivesse sido ainda antes ?

- Você está pensando tanto que o barulho de suas conexões nervosas me acordou. – a voz sonolenta do francês preencheu-lhe os ouvidos, e ele viu que o outro nem sequer abrira os olhos.

- Desculpe ter incomodado seus ouvidos frágeis. – falou divertido – Aparentemente eu penso alto demais. – mordiscava-lhe o peito, sentindo-o se arrepiar.

- Todos os sons que você emite são altos demais, _todos_. – conseguiu arrancar uma risada do outro – Por que estava acordado a esta hora ? – Camus finalmente abriu os olhos.

Então Milo se lembrou. Quando Camus finalmente voltara da Sibéria, o primeiro olhar que trocaram fora diferente de todos os outros. Fora ali que tudo começara e ele, tolo, deixou-se levar sem perceber. Culpa daqueles olhos vermelhos.

- Não tenho certeza se sequer dormi. – beijava-lhe os ombros.

- Entendi a sua vontade de querer uma cama inteira só para si, mas não tenho nenhuma intenção de sair daqui... – olhou para o relógio da cabeceira – Cinco e meia da manhã.

- Não estou pedindo para você sair. – mordicava-lhe o pescoço provocativamente, sentindo o corpo abaixo de si responder aos seus toques – Se eu quisesse, eu mesmo já teria o feito e voltado para casa.

Entendendo aonde as carícias do outro os iriam levar, Camus deu um suspiro. Não adiantava lutar contra as vontades de Milo, especialmente quando estas envolviam atividades num lugar a sós.

- Eu mal acordei e você já quer tr...

- Sim, eu já quero fazer amor com você uma hora dessas. – Milo o interrompeu e o outro somente sorriu.

Não, ele não havia sido enganado, concluiu com um sorriso.

Milo que se deixara cair na armadilha de Camus.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Romance de novo... A fala final do Milo foi meio boba, mas a idéia era mostrar a rendição final, o novo começo, e foi a melhor forma que ele – e eu XD – achou para se fazer entender de modo rápido, a fim de continuar do mesmo ponto em que estavam..._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

14 de novembro de 2007, 21:41.


	4. 019 : Graveyard

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Razões  
**Tema : **_#19 Graveyard (Cemitério)  
_**Palavras : **444

- # - # -

Ele perdera as contas de quantos dias ele permanecera ali, calado, sem que mais ninguém lhe tirasse de lá.

Era como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem, mas o calendário lhe teimava em dizer o contrário. Quanto tempo fazia ? Três meses. Três longos e malditos meses desde que Camus morrera.

Ou melhor, que ele _deixara_ Camus morrer.

Todos os dias ele levava flores para ele no túmulo. Sentava-se na terra e olhava para as letras gravadas na pedra fria – ele mesmo fizera questão de escrever o nome do cavaleiro nela – e recomeçava o seu velho monólogo. Contava-lhe sobre os outros cavaleiros, sobre si mesmo e até sobre Hyoga, que ainda estava em coma desde a batalha(1).

Nunca se importava com a falta de uma resposta. Afinal, quando o outro estava vivo, os monólogos raramente se transformavam em diálogos.

No começo, os outros cavaleiros se preocuparam com ele. Sempre iam buscá-lo no cemitério depois de um tempo, com um pretexto qualquer. Mas, lentamente, foram se cansando, deixando-o com seu velho ritual e suas velhas dores.

'_Só você não se cansava de mim, Camus._'

E ele nunca derramou nenhuma lágrima. Muitas vezes era como se ele estivesse ao seu lado, olhando-o fixamente para si como se pudesse revirar-lhe a alma. O vento lhe soava como os sussurros dele. Talvez estivesse simplesmente enlouquecendo.

Sabia que o senso de dever do cavaleiro de _Aquarius_ era tão forte que provavelmente ele estaria por perto de Athena, ao invés do descanso eterno. Ele se agarrava aquele pensamento com todas as forças, e se esforçava ao máximo para ser motivo de orgulho para o outro.

Sempre planejando morrer na guerra que não tardaria a chegar.

Mu certa vez lhe perguntara o porquê de ele não chorar; ele e Camus haviam sido muito mais do que amigos, todos sabiam. Mas sempre sorria e nunca respondia, não achava necessário. A resposta sempre estivera na ponta de sua língua, óbvia, e ele ainda podia ouvir a voz do outro como se ele estivesse ao seu lado. Ou talvez fosse o vento.

'_Um cavaleiro de ouro nunca deve mostrar suas fraquezas, Milo._'

Ele sorriu, olhando para a lápide. Aquela era a parte em que o monólogo virava silêncio. Até que ele finalmente tornaria a falar, cantando uma música ou recitando uma poesia que Camus gostava. Era como se ele imaginasse que o outro sentiria falta de seus livros e cds, e fazia este gesto simbólico para agradá-lo.

Até quando ele suportaria, ainda não sabia. Mas, todos os dias quando acordava, desejava que fosse a última vez que entraria vivo naquele cemitério, ansiando ardentemente que, da próxima vez, fosse para ficar definitivamente ao lado de Camus.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Mais uma pequenina. Difícil fazer sobre o tema quando a melhor idéia que me vinha à cabeça era a que eu usei em 'Portas Lacradas'. Mas foi gostoso escrevê-la._

Nota :

(1) No mangá, após a batalha das doze casas, os cinco cavaleiros de bronze entram em coma, e Saori os leva para o Japão para cuidados médicos – Aldebaran a acompanha como guarda-costas.

Por Chibiusa-chan.

07 de dezembro de 2007, 11:34.


	5. 055 : Stars

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Universo  
**Tema : **_#55 Stars (Estrelas)  
_**Palavras : **429

- # - # -

Já havia caído a noite quando Milo resolveu procurar por Camus. Encontrou-o, como de praxe, observando o céu, deitado na grama. Deixou-se cair a seu lado, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. O outro nem piscou.

- Você hoje se atrasou, Milo.

- Para quebrar a rotina. – falou divertido – Além do mais, estava tentando encontrar algo pra você.

- Só porque amanhã eu irei partir ?

- Como se isso fosse pouco motivo. Você precisa levar algo pra lá ou irá se esquecer de mim.

- Como se fosse fácil me esquecer de alguém como você.

O sorriso de Milo aumentou e ele olhou de relance para o outro.

- Quanto tempo vai passar lá mesmo ?

- Não sei. Cinco anos, talvez. – os olhos não desgrudavam do céu estrelado.

- Prometo não deixar esse lugar abandonado nas noites de verão.

- Vai observar as estrelas sem mim, Milo ? – pela primeira vez naquela noite Camus lhe dirigira o olhar.

- Não será sem você. Apenas longe, mas nunca sozinho.

Os lábios finos se moveram num leve contrair, em um daqueles sorrisos contidos que quase não estavam lá. E, pela primeira vez, Camus deitou sua cabeça no colo do outro.

- Você está certo. – disse simplesmente.

O grego passou longos minutos calado, apreciando o ar fresco da noite e acariciando os fios ruivos. Aquela conversa prometia ser a última por um grande intervalo de tempo.

- Não acha injusto aquelas duas constelações estarem tão distantes ? – apontou para o céu.

O francês demorou alguns segundos para responder, perdido em pensamentos que os dedos de Milo em seu couro cabeludo provocavam.

- _Aquarius_ e _Scorpius_ ? – constatou, focalizando o céu.

- Sim. Eternamente separadas por _Sagittarius _e _Capricornus_.

- Elas não estão verdadeiramente separadas, são apenas convenções. Todas são apenas estrelas que coexistem juntas no universo, somente o conjunto delas recebeu uma designação.

- E nós, Camus ? – parou os carinhos nos cabelos ruivos.

O francês mirou os orbes azuis, entendendo exatamente onde o outro gostaria de chegar e as afirmações das quais necessitava.

- Nós temos o cosmos. Somos apenas receptáculos, mas a força que está dentro de cada um de nós é a mesma. Apenas recebemos designações enquanto possuímos o invólucro chamado corpo.

- Então, quando nós morrermos...

- Quando nós morrermos, Milo, os nossos cosmos voltarão a ser um só. Nos fundiremos com todo o universo, ao invés de somente senti-lo queimar dentro de nós. Juntos.

O grego curvou o corpo, aproximando-se do rosto do outro, e sussurrou antes de capturar-lhe os lábios.

- Até o fim.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Particularmente, eu gosto muito dessa. Sei lá, tem um tom mais sóbrio e meigo, sem exagerar muito na dose._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

26 de dezembro de 2007, 20:30.


	6. 001 : Friend

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Companheiros  
**Tema : **_#01 Friend (Amigo)  
_**Palavras :** 367

- # - # -

O jantar estava sendo agradável, somente entre os quatro.

Camus jamais se imaginaria um dia naquela situação, namorando Saga e saindo com Milo e Kanon – que também estavam juntos. E o pior : estava gostando de tudo aquilo.

Algumas cervejas a mais, e Kanon fez o fatídico comentário.

'_Você e o Milo... Não acredito que nunca tiveram nada. Vamos lá, confessem._'

Os dois apenas se entreolharam, cúmplices, trocando um sorriso carinhoso.

'_Não, K, sempre fomos apenas os melhores amigos do mundo._', Milo respondeu.

E era a mais pura verdade.

Estariam mentindo se falassem que nunca se gostaram. A grande verdade é que sempre se amaram, um amor tão forte que chegava a lhes causar medo. Lentamente, foram se envolvendo e criaram laços de uma amizade modelo para todos que viviam no Santuário. Tornaram-se cúmplices feito irmãos.

Fatalmente, perceberam depois, o tempo deles havia passado.

Até mesmo Milo, a personificação do _impulso_, receou arriscar o que eles dois tinham em busca do desconhecido. As brigas e mágoas de uma relação a dois poderiam colocar o que eles possuíam de mais precioso a perder. Viram-se, depois, emboscados. A cumplicidade de irmãos que possuíam não deixava espaço para que nada mais ocorresse entre eles.

Mas eles também sabiam que aquilo fora necessário. Eram soldados; precisavam sempre estar focados em seu dever com relação à deusa. Se tivessem ficado juntos, Camus teria sido capaz de ensinar a última lição de Hyoga ? Sabia que não. Teria hesitado em se jogar em direção à morte.

O amor fora guardado por entre as memórias antigas, como a coisa mais bela e pura justamente por nunca ter se consumado. Ainda trocavam olhares próprios dos casais, mas estes eram cada vez mais raros. Finalmente estavam se libertando daquela lembrança, deixando-a perdida na caixinha de memórias para que pudessem seguir em frente sem mais amarras.

Encontravam-se diante da bifurcação do caminho que trilhavam. Milo construiria sua vida ao lado de Kanon e ele, de Saga, mantendo apenas o relacionamento que sempre tiveram. Há muito não havia mais volta para o amor deles. Almas gêmeas nem sempre ficavam juntas, era assim que a história deles terminava.

Estavam fadados a serem os melhores amigos de toda a vida.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Na verdade, eu havia escrito esta fic de outra forma. Era um diálogo entre o Camus e o Kanon, mas não havia sentido. O francês não diria aquelas coisas para ele, no máximo para Saga – mas, no fundo, nem isso. Então foi toda reescrita e acabou encolhendo._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

07 de janeiro de 2008, 20:05.


	7. 013 : Snow

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Flocos de gelo  
**Tema : **_#13 Snow (neve)  
_**Palavras :** 441

- # - # -

_Para Perséfone-san._

- # - # -

O grego caminhava pela superfície gelada da Sibéria. Sentia-se perdido, engolfado por aquela vastidão branca que se estendia até onde a vista alcançava. Sentia-se, aliás, como se estivesse completamente envolvido e circundado por _ele_.

Camus era como a neve. Pálido e frio. E, como um cristal de gelo, era único e igualmente belo. Nunca haveria outro igual.

A temperatura lhe era opressora. Aquele lugar inóspito e hostil parecia querer expulsá-lo de lá, mas ele continuava caminhando. Continuava deixando as suas impressões sobre a superfície branca, para provar-lhe que ali estivera – mesmo que, um dia, invariavelmente o tempo apagasse aquelas marcas.

E, talvez, apagá-las fosse realmente a coisa adequada a se fazer.

Era um ambiente tão diferente da Grécia, com seu sol e calor exuberante. Lá vivia-se com alegria uma vida sem restrições. Havia flores, cores, sons, cheiros. _Amor_. Abarcavam-se as mais diferentes pessoas das mais diferentes maneiras. Não existiria um ambiente tão antagonista àquele.

Milo divisou uma casa simples ao longe. Agachou-se, retirou uma das luvas e agarrou um punhado de neve. Sentiu os dedos doerem de frio, mas, pouco a pouco, viu o gelo derreter em suas mãos e se perder no chão em pequenas gotículas de água – que logo congelaram, como se ele não tivesse feito coisa alguma.

A neve na Grécia não sobreviveria... Sucumbiria ao calor, tornando-se água. Da mesma forma, o calor não sobreviveria na Sibéria, transformando-se em cinzas. Era o curso natural das coisas, e Milo preferia que fosse assim. As coisas eram do jeito que eram e não deveriam ser modificadas para coexistirem em outro ambiente que não lhe fosse natural.

Recolocou a luva e tornou a caminhar, aproximando-se de seu objetivo final. Cumprimentou-o com seu largo sorriso costumeiro e foi recebido com discreta surpresa e um sorriso contido. Gostava daquele sorriso, era verdade. Mas tinha medo do que poderia acontecer.

Era justamente naqueles momentos, quando sentia o próprio coração aquecer com a demonstração de carinho, que ele fugia. Sabia onde aquela estrada iria parar se decidisse trilhá-la. Justamente por isso escolhia um outro caminho, deixando que o tempo se encarregasse de dar cabo das marcas que ele havia deixado até então, para que tudo continuasse como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Amava-o por ser quem era, da maneira que era. Por mais que vê-lo sorrir fosse o momento mais prazeroso que existisse em sua vida, ele não o queria daquele jeito. No fundo, gostava de ouvir o seu tom monocórdico de voz, dizendo-lhe as mesmas reprimendas de sempre. Deveria ser assim, não deveria ? A neve não deveria existir junto ao sol, ou se transformaria em água.

E, se não fosse neve, não seria Camus.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Dear, eu fiz algo à sua altura ? Eu simplesmente tirei a fic da cabeça pelas últimas duas frases, você sabe como sou. Quis fazer um paralelo entre os dois mundos e personalidades tão distintas dos dois... Mas saiu tudo de uma maneira tão simplória... Não creio que tenha sido algo sequer remotamente parecido com isso quando você me disse estar ansiosa para ler a ficlet de tema "neve". Mas eu tentei._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

06 de maio de 2008, 22:02.


	8. 056 : Fortunetelling

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Horóscopo  
**Tema : **_#56 Fortune-telling (adivinhar a sorte, o futuro)  
_**Palavras : **913

- # - # -

Naquela manhã, ao ler o jornal, os olhos de Camus pousaram numa seção que ele não costumava ler. "_Bobagens_", ele pensava, mas isso não impediu a sua curiosidade de ler as pequenas linhas que constavam no seu horóscopo.

Como alguém poderia dizer-lhe o que iria acontecer se nem ao menos o conhecia ? E desde quando todas as pessoas do mesmo signo teriam os mesmos acontecimentos num dia ? "_Bobagens, nem sei porque me dei o trabalho de ler isso._"

Mas, ao tropeçar nas próprias sandálias do treinamento no meio das arenas, caindo pateticamente no chão ao invés de acertar um soco no rosto de seu oponente, Shaka, ele achou que talvez – somente talvez – pudesse ter se enganado.

As risadas dos aprendizes só o faziam se sentir pior. Levantou-se, dardejando olhares mortais a todos, fazendo-os se calar. Ele tinha seu orgulho e não queria servir de piadas para ninguém – mesmo depois de cair artisticamente.

- Ora, Camus, leve ao menos na esportiva. Não precisa ficar irritado com os outros, foi engraçado vê-lo cair ao chão feito um fruta podre.

- Se não quer que lhe acerte o soco que iria dar naquela hora, é melhor você se calar, Shaka.

- Não vê que é justamente esta postura que te afasta das pessoas ? Mu me mostrou que, nessas situações, melhora-se mais rindo do que reclamando.

O francês ignorou, deixando o local. Não havia mais clima para treinamentos. Dirigiu-se até a costumeira árvore que costumava ficar observando os céus. O dia, aparentemente, não seria bom.

"_Com o Sol em Leão e a Lua cheia em Libra, o seu dia terá altos e baixos, então é melhor se preparar. Tente ver o lado engraçado da vida, isso o ajudará a se sentir menos só._"

- Sabia que iria encontrá-lo por aqui. – a voz costumeira lhe invadiu os ouvidos e, internamente, ele sorriu.

- Fazia tempo que você não vinha até aqui me incomodar, Milo.

O outro sorriu, sentando a seu lado.

- Soube da sua queda durante o treinamento. Disseram-me que foi perfeita ! Deveriam ter filmado para que eu pudesse ver depois também.

Camus trancou a cara, irritado.

- Se veio até aqui para rir de mim como os outros, pode dar meia volta.

- Não, vim te fazer companhia, imaginei que estivesse sozinho. – segurou-o pelo queixo, esfregando um pouco a ponta do nariz dele – Seu rosto ainda está sujo.

O francês o olhava nos olhos, sentindo as bochechas rosarem de leve. Estava vulnerável. Desde quando Milo era tão carinhoso consigo ?

- Não sou uma criança, não precisa fazer isso comigo. – se soltou, tornando a olhar o céu.

Não podia se deixar tão transparente.

- Claro, apenas estava cuidando de você. – bagunçou-lhe os cabelos – A propósito... Quer jantar lá em casa ?

"_Vibrações a partir da tarde aconselham a prestar muita atenção aos sinais que as pessoas estão enviando a você."_

Camus andava de um lado a outro em _Aquarius_, passando os dedos pela bochecha onde Milo pousara seus lábios mais cedo, depois de convidá-lo.

Jantar em sua casa, carinhos... Onde o grego pretendia chegar ? O que aquilo tudo significava ?

Claro, ele não era ingênuo. Sabia muito bem o que aquilo tudo aparentava ser, mas _não queria acreditar_. Por que só agora, depois de tanto tempo ? Seu coração disparado lhe mostrava claramente que ainda era afetado pelo outro.

Mas até que ponto ele próprio afetava Milo ?

Mesmo depois de longos anos talhado pelo frio da Sibéria, ainda tinha sentimentos por ele. Aprendera com Hyoga que eles não lhe seriam um estorvo. Porém, se não era correspondido, eles ainda não seriam desnecessários, inúteis e que só o fariam sofrer ?

Se o grego estivesse disposto a realmente fazer algo com relação aos dois, qual seria sua reação ? Não tinha certeza de que seria melhor se algo mudasse entre eles. Talvez a amizade fosse o melhor para ambos.

E se estivesse errado ? Se estivesse presumindo que Milo faria alguma coisa quando a sua única intenção seria melhorar-lhe o humor depois de sua patética queda ?

Eram tantos 'se' e tão poucas certezas que aquilo o deixava louco.

"_Leve em conta a necessidade de ficar um pouco só, parar coordenar sentimentos, impressões e pensamentos_."

Parecia irônico ele estar ali, naquele momento, deitado em _Scorpio_ com Milo dormindo em seus braços. Tudo acontecera tão rápido, mas ele não tinha a menor dúvida de que fora a melhor coisa que já lhe ocorrera.

Como resistir ao ouvir a voz rouca dele sussurrando em seus ouvidos ?

- _Eu te amo desde que posso me lembrar, seu idiota._

Como resistir àqueles lábios macios tocando os seus ? A língua atrevida, as mãos em seu pescoço, o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu ? Sua racionalidade se dissolveu em desejo. Ainda não sabia como ousara duvidar que tudo aquilo seria perfeito para ambos.

- _Também te amo desde sempre, seu estúpido intrometido_.

Ouviu o celular tocar e o olhou antes que o outro acordasse. Sorriu com o que leu na mensagem. Era quase _surreal_.

"_Mestre Camus, eu e Shun finalmente nos acertamos. Vi Isaak andando com Kanon na rua, talvez ele também tenha tido coragem de se confessar. Sempre disse que sentimentos eram desnecessários, mas eu discordo. Conversaremos amanhã pela manhã. Hyoga._"

Quanta ironia ! Talvez – somente talvez – horóscopos não fossem tão estúpidos, afinal.

"_Segredos podem vir à tona nas próximas horas. Pode ser necessário rever as bases de uma relação importante hoje."_

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Totalmente diferente de tudo o que já escrevi. Quis tentar fazer um pouquinho de humor, mas se fosse mesmo atrás disso, não seria uma ficlet e nem eu me agradaria do resultado. A fic ficou bem leve e eu gostei do resultado, apesar de tudo.  
__Como ela surgiu foi até engraçado... Porque as frases do horóscopo são reais, tiradas de um jornal, signos diferentes. Os créditos da fic vão pra quem escreveu o horóscopo naquele dia XD E, se tiver algum desavisado, Hyoga e Isaak são de aquário. ;D  
__Espero que tenham gostado desta minha primeira tentativa._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

04 de agosto de 2008, 19:49.


	9. 028 : Love letters

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Saudades  
**Tema : **_#28 Love letters (Cartas de amor)  
_**Palavras :** 555

- # - # -

Foi por um mero acaso que Camus as encontrou naquela tarde.

Estava arrumando seu armário, em busca de uns documentos velhos guardados, quando um maço caiu no chão, um barbante preto prendendo o conteúdo. Seus olhos vasculharam imediatamente o objeto e ele o pegou, se sentando na cama.

Um maço de cartas antigas, endereçadas para si enquanto estivera na Sibéria. Ele conhecia aquela caligrafia grosseira, mas inteligível, que marcava as páginas com seu traço escrito tão forte no papel.

As mãos percorreram um tanto ávidas o barbante, desfazendo o laço. Pegou envelope por envelope, abrindo-os e pegando as folhas quase amareladas. Olhava as datas, as palavras, via tudo como se fosse surreal. Desde quando guardara todas aquelas cartas velhas ? Desde quando era tão apegado a ele desse jeito ?

"_Você foi embora sem se despedir de mim, seu idiota. O que estava pensando ?_"

Não, ele não precisava se enganar. Era apegado a Milo desde muito tempo, e aquelas cartas eram somente uma evidência disso tudo. Lembrava-se de se sentar na lareira, sozinho, e abri-las com fervor, lendo cada linha e se sentindo aquecido por dentro.

Aquelas cartas sempre o mantiveram lúcido e forte para fazer o que tinha de fazer, treinar os garotos e sobreviver.

"_Eu sei que você nega, que você se esconde nas palavras breves das suas respostas, mas está se sentindo sozinho. Eu iria até aí se pudesse, sabe disso._"

O que havia acontecido com eles dois, afinal ? Por que as coisas não eram mais tão doces e firmes como as palavras que Milo lhe escrevia naquelas cartas ? Por que sempre parecia existir uma pequena distância invisível entre os dois, mesmo estando juntos ?

Não sabia dizer o motivo realmente. Mas tinha consciência de que o tempo havia passado. Não eram mais dois adolescentes, nem tinham mais os mesmos obstáculos. Amadureceram o suficiente para perceber que nem tudo era possível – e que, por mais que tentassem, não mudariam sua personalidade pelo outro.

Na verdade, eles mudaram. Cada um do seu jeito, em seu ritmo, por suas razões e necessidades. Sentiu o peito comprimir, numa dor surda. Não havia como fugir do tempo, afinal. Ele sempre pegava a todos.

E, irremediavelmente, ele sentia saudades do _seu_ Milo, o Milo das cartas calorosas.

"_Porque, por mais que você ignore esse assunto, Camus, eu te amo. E sei que você me corresponde. Podemos não estar juntos agora, mas isso que temos nos basta por enquanto._"

- Camus ? Não vai descer para as arenas ? – a voz do grego soou porta adentro.

O francês o olhou, vendo o homem diante de si. O mesmo timbre de voz, as mesmas feições. O mesmo amor que nutriam um pelo outro era visível, palpável, tocando o rumo da relação duradoura que tinham. Mas havia algo em seu sorriso e em seu olhar que não mais existia.

- Claro. – guardou as cartas no criado-mudo, saindo lado a lado com ele.

Da mesma forma, havia algo em si que Milo amava e não mais existia.

Era para isso que serviam as lembranças, para esses momentos em que sentiriam falta de algo precioso perdido no tempo. Quando Camus se sentaria volta e meia numa noite fria, para buscar aquelas cartas e relê-las, e sentir a mesma sensação de calor que elas já tinham lhe provocado um dia.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A:**_ Porque a gente sempre guarda as cartas antigas, e sempre tem uma sensação de alegria misturada com vazio ao lê-las de novo._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

24 de janeiro de 2009.

_E abaixo a reforma ortográfica !_


	10. 048 : Haunted

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Alucinações  
**Tema : **_#48 Haunted (assombrado)  
_**Palavras :** 621

- # - # -

Camus estava sentado no tapete felpudo, um copo de vodca nas mãos, a lareira acesa diante de si. Podia ouvir os dois garotos treinando na nevasca lá fora, os sons dos dois corpos se chocando, às vezes até algumas risadas.

Era quando estava assim, sozinho dentro de casa, que se sentia bem. Não que não gostasse da companhia dos rapazes, mas eles eram muito barulhentos como todo adolescente. Naquele santo silêncio, podia ouvir com clareza os próprios pensamentos, organizá-los e tomar suas decisões.

Como a que dizia respeito às cartas que vinha recebendo da Grécia – e que não eram do Grande Mestre.

Ele pensou que, com toda a distância que o Santuário – e ele mesmo, por que não ? – os impusera, toda aquela confusão dentro de si cessaria. Esqueceria o grego, trancafiaria seus sentimentos e tornaria a possuir as rédeas da sua vida. Sabia que Milo relutaria com o súbito afastamento, mas as coisas esfriariam tanto quanto a temperatura do lado de fora da casa e tudo voltaria aos devidos eixos.

Não contava, porém, com a persistência de Milo.

O que ele pensou que duraria alguns meses já se arrastava por anos. O escorpiano nunca lhe deixava em paz, mandava-lhe cartas todos os meses contando tudo o que se passava dentro do Santuário e com ele próprio. No começo, Camus não o respondeu, achando que tudo seria abafado com o tempo. Mesmo assim, volta e meia ele o encontrava em seus sonhos, ou então ouvia-o chamar por si quando o vento batia com força na janela no meio da nevasca.

A presença do outro em sua vida era tão intensa que, depois de oito meses, acabou se rendendo e respondendo ao outro, sempre em cartas curtas e secas. Achou que, se parasse de ignorar e enfrentasse o problema, tudo se resolveria. Obviamente, foi o contrário que aconteceu.

E era exatamente nestes poucos momentos de paz, quando se dava ao luxo de deixar os garotos treinando sem supervisão, que ele percebia o quanto fora tolo em achar que a distância seria suficiente para eles. O calor do fogo lhe assombrava, lembrando-lhe da Grécia e de Milo, seu jeito expansivo que irradiava pelo ambiente. Sempre se sentava com as cartas, relendo-as como se pudesse ouvir a voz do grego recitando-as ao pé do ouvido. Depois balançava a cabeça, assustado.

Estava enlouquecendo, assombrado pela lembrança que tinha do outro ?

Bebeu um gole de vodca e pegou um pedaço de papel abandonado no tapete. A última carta que recebera, naquele mesmo dia. Pensou em não respondê-la depois de tamanha ousadia, mas aquela alucinação da voz de Milo lhe dizendo as palavras exatamente como estavam escritas, com sua voz masculina e rouca, fazia os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Se ele estava enlouquecendo, Milo também estava. Definitivamente.

Tinha um papel em branco nas mãos e uma caneta, mas não conseguia se decidir se respondia ou não à carta. E quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais ele via com nitidez a imagem de Milo em sua cabeça, seu jeito de andar, sua risada, a maneira como ele colocava os cabelos atrás da orelha. O que ele ia fazer ?

Engoliu o restante da vodca de uma vez e jogou tudo, a carta e o papel em branco, dentro de sua cômoda. Estava intoxicado demais com as peças que sua mente lhe pregava, e o efeito do álcool em seu sistema nervoso. Talvez depois...

"_Camus,_

_Preferia fazer isso pessoalmente. Já não agüento mais essa distância que nos foi imposta, nem as suas evasões. Não consigo parar de pensar em você. Se você permitir, gostaria de passar um final de semana na Sibéria com você. Só nós dois, sem os rapazes. Para conversarmos, nos entendermos, e..._

_Milo._"

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A:**_ A cena do Camus na Sibéria, na frente da lareira, estava insistentemente gravada na minha cabeça por semanas._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

16 de março de 2009, 20:26.

_E abaixo a reforma ortográfica !_


	11. 023 : Death

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Futuro  
**Tema : **_#23 Death (morte)  
_**Palavras :** 558

- # - # -

Ele se aproximou da figura esguia, sentada debaixo da árvore, quase sem fazer barulho algum. O outro, porém, sabia de sua presença.

- Posso me juntar a você nesse momento solitário ? - Milo sentou-se no gramado e, sem pedir, deitou a cabeça nas coxas do outro.

- De que adiantaria dizer não, se você iria ficar de qualquer jeito ? - Camus não pareceu se abalar com a invasão do outro, e suas mãos automaticamente rumaram para o emaranhado de cachos loiros.

- Nós temos tão pouco tempo juntos que só posso ignorar todas as suas negativas. - falou divertido, fechando os olhos - No que pensava ?

- Em nada.

Milo soltou o ar pelas narinas numa risada contida.

- Você _nunca_ pensa _em nada_. E geralmente quando me dá essa resposta, é porque está pensando em algo que te angustia. O que houve dessa vez ?

Mas Camus não lhe respondeu, continuando a fitar o horizonte.

- É por causa da aproximação da batalha ? - como o outro continuava sem lhe responder, deduziu que acertara o motivo - Não deveria. São cavaleiros de bronze, nada irá acontecer conosco.

- Não importa o resultado desta batalha, Milo. Estamos nos aproximando do confronto final, todos nós podemos sentir, inclusive você.

O silêncio durou alguns minutos desta vez.

- Prefiro não pensar nisso. - o grego respondeu, por fim - Não quero saber das batalhas, mas do futuro que iremos traçar depois delas.

- Futuro ? Que futuro ? Todos nós iremos morrer, Milo.

- Deixe-me com minhas esperanças. Sempre pensei que envelheceríamos juntos.

- Nós iremos morrer, Milo.

- # - # -

Milo entrou no templo congelado, os passos ecoando no mármore do piso.

Por mais que sua razão lhe provasse o que ocorrera, ele precisava ver tudo com os próprios olhos. O lugar ainda tinha o cheiro do perfume de Camus, e isso fazia seu peito doer. Deu mais alguns passos, até que viu o que queria.

Estava tudo acabado, enfim.

Sentiu que suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos ardiam, mas aquele ainda não era o momento, e talvez nunca fosse. Aproximou-se do corpo de Camus e se abaixou, tocando o rosto duro e frio feito pedra. Morto. Admirou o rosto perfeito, que tinha um sorriso eternamente selado em seus lábios.

_"Sempre pensei que envelheceríamos juntos."_

Como fora tolo em manter tamanhas ilusões. Camus estava certo, todos eles iriam morrer. Ele entendia agora, aliás, que era melhor que eles morressem juntos, e talvez fosse isso que o francês se referira. Mas não era o que tinha acontecido. Se Milo sobrevivesse, envelheceria sozinho. E, ironicamente, o corpo de Camus jamais se deterioraria.

_"Nós iremos morrer, Milo."_

Camus estava morto e, por mais que sua razão quisesse lhe provar o contrário, sentia que a culpa era sua. Porém não conseguia deixar de pensar, num divisor de águas como aquele momento era, em de que modo a vida deles poderia ter seguido se tudo tivesse sido diferente. Teriam permanecido juntos se não fossem cavaleiros ? Camus ainda viveria e estaria com ele ? Ele nunca saberia. Apenas tinha certeza de que o único futuro que queria traçar de agora em diante era lutar como o cavaleiro honrado que era, e morrer em batalha.

Mas até quando Milo teria de passar pela tortura de viver sem ele ?

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A:**_ A fic nasceu da frase "sempre achei que envelheceríamos juntos", que apareceu na minha cabeça num dos momentos mais improváveis._

Por Chibiusa-chan.

21 de março de 2009, 23:49.

_E abaixo a reforma ortográfica !_


	12. 096 : Scars

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Feridas  
**Tema : **_#96 Scars (cicatrizes)  
_**Palavras :** 577

- # - # -

A luta estava empatada por tantas horas que Milo perdera as contas. Apenas tinha consciência, agora, de que prendia Camus por uma chave de braço e que aquele seria o momento em que o treino acabaria e ele sairia vitorioso.

Foi tudo tão rápido, porém, que, quando se dera conta da dor em seu ombro, já estava no chão, derrotado.

Buscou a fonte da dor, vendo uma ferida estranha em seu ombro, que sangrava. Parecia ter vários pontos esparsos, e não conseguia imaginar como aquilo surgira tão de repente. Olhou a figura ruiva a sua frente, de braços cruzados, com um ar triunfal em toda sua imponência. Viu o sangue escorrer por entre os lábios do outro e somou dois mais dois.

Ali, olhando-o daquela forma, com o sangue escorrendo-lhe pelos lábios finos contrastando com a pele pálida, a imagem de Camus lhe parecia com a de um vampiro. O que estava sendo sugado de si, todavia, não era o sangue da dentada que ganhara no ombro direito, mas toda a sua atenção e seu carinho.

Amava-o, e era tão dele que agora teria uma marca em si para ostentar.

- # - # -

Aquele calor sufocava-o depois de tanto tempo afastado nas planícies congeladas.

Chegara sem dizer uma palavra, e agora vasculhava as arenas com o olhar, em busca da única pessoa que lhe importava verdadeiramente naquela terra quase inóspita para si. Divisou ao longe uma vasta cabeleira loira, e viu seu dono sentado no chão de pedra, sem camisa, trançando as sapatilhas para treinar.

Observava como Milo crescera e se talhara um adulto depois de todos os anos afastados. A pele estava mais morena, o rosto tinha algumas linhas de preocupação e maturidade, e o tronco nu revelava algumas cicatrizes. Seus olhos, no entanto, foram tragados para uma marca peculiar, no ombro direito do outro.

Dedos frios contra pele quente. Arrepio.

- Então ficou uma marca no lugar em que te atingi com uma dentada. Não imaginei que fosse acontecer isso.

- Contudo, esta não era a cicatriz que eu queria que você visse. – a voz de Milo cortou o ar, criando uma tensão entre os dois.

Camus sabia o que ele confessava através daquelas palavras. Ele fora embora no dia seguinte ao do treinamento, às pressas, sem nada dizer. Tampouco lhe enviara qualquer notícia por sete anos.

Milo ainda o olhava, vendo a postura imponente, a pele ainda mais pálida, os fios avermelhados caindo pelos ombros. Ainda naquele momento, via o outro como um vampiro, tal qual na sua adolescência. Mas um que provocara um ferimento profundo escondido, e através dele sugara sua alegria e seus sorrisos espontâneos e verdadeiros.

O ruivo sentou ao seu lado. As palavras vieram-lhe aos lábios, mas não conseguiria pronunciá-las. _Tenho essa mesma cicatriz aqui comigo, no mesmo lugar da sua_. Do que adiantaria ? Nada disso seria capaz de apagar seus erros, e essas marcas eram apenas as provas do que se passara entre eles, de sua história, para repensar suas futuras atitudes com base nos fatos antigos.

Os dois se olharam nos olhos, o vento bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Aos poucos, Camus. – Milo falou como se lhe respondesse a uma pergunta muda – Vamos com passos pequenos. As feridas ainda doem, não com o clima gelado, mas com a sua presença. Sei que acontece o mesmo com as suas.

- Então, para irmos aos poucos... Quer tomar um café e tagarelar como sempre fazia sobre todo este tempo que estive fora ?

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Tudo começou quando eu estava ouvindo Scar Tissue, do Red Hot. Pra quem não conhece, ela começa assim : "scar tissue that I wish you saw"..._

21 de junho de 2009, 00:19.


	13. 027 : Deception

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **_Furacão  
_**Tema : **_#27 Deception (decepção)  
_**Palavras :** _807_

- # - # -

Milo tragou o cigarro profundamente, sentado nas escadarias de _Scorpio_. A cena que se desenrolara na noite anterior não lhe saía da cabeça, e perdera o sono.

Sempre soube que estava agindo mal ao se encontrar com Saga, sabendo que ele namorava com outra pessoa. Mas o geminiano era quem tinha compromisso e namorado, e o problema era dele se queria trair, ou não era ? Ele, Milo, era livre e dono do próprio nariz para fazer o que bem entendesse.

Uma vozinha irritante dentro de sua cabeça – sua consciência ? – sempre lhe dizia que _não_. O erro era dos dois. Era tão responsável quanto o outro por saber que estava errando. Mas ele sempre ignorava, até quando a bomba explodiu acima de sua cabeça e revirou toda a sua vida.

Ele na cama com Saga. Camus na porta. _Decepção_. _Nojo_. _Ódio_. _Dor_. _Porta batendo. Gritos. Correria. Mais dor._

Não havia mais conserto para o que tinha feito desta vez. Sabia que tinha cruzado a linha de maneira irreversível, e era amargo saber que poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo. O olhar de profundo _nojo_ – esse era o sentimento que mais absorvera do outro – o deixara num estado de anestesia profunda, enxergando o mundo borrado, em preto e branco. Não queria dormir, não queria comer. Apenas um cigarro, e depois outro, e depois outro.

No fundo, Milo sempre achou que Camus o desaprovava e o repelia, que tinha pena de si pelas suas atitudes irresponsáveis. Porém, naquele momento, ele sentiu que algo se partira dentro do outro. Como se, ao abrir a caixa de Pandora que era Milo, Camus não encontrasse a _esperança_ no fundo, e se aborrecesse de ter dado valor a ele. E ver tudo isso estampado nos olhos vermelhos, tão real quanto todas as suas suposições, doía _demais_. Mais do que ele jamais imaginara.

A dor era tanta que ele queria afundar no chão e só despertar mil anos depois, quando nenhum vestígio do erro existisse. _Mas como apagar a culpa que restaria dentro de si _?

- Seja homem e encare seus erros de frente, Milo. - murmurou para si mesmo - Você nunca foi um covarde. Você sabia que nunca daria certo, então não perdeu nada.

O barulho de passos o fez se calar. Vermelho, além do preto e do branco. O olhar que Camus lhe dirigia em pé, imponente, o fazia tremer até os ossos.

- Sabia que você cometia muitos erros, mas não imaginei que seria tão baixo, Milo. - a voz cortante, cheia de decepção, lhe inundou os ouvidos - Eu realmente acreditei que, no fundo, você fosse _decente_. Mas vejo que me enganei, não é mesmo ? Todos os conceitos que eu tinha sobre você eram ingênuos. Se divertia ao ver que eu confiava em você ? Que o defendia ? Você não presta, para dizer o mínimo. Deixou-me fazer papel de tolo por todos esses anos.

Um aperto no peito, sufocando. Náuseas. Os cantos dos olhos escurecendo gradativamente. Quanto tempo mais agüentaria permanecer no mesmo ambiente que ele ?

- Você nunca errou, Camus, para me atirar pedras ? - a garganta apertava e não conseguia arquitetar as palavras - Enche-me de acusações e nem sequer se deu o trabalho de ouvir o meu lado da situação.

- Seu lado ? Não existe justificativa plausível para o que fez, porque você sabia onde estava se metendo. Quem me garante que não foi você quem seduziu Saga de propósito para colocá-lo em sua coleção de conquistas ? - vociferou, cheio de amargura, se recompondo em seguida - Óbvio que já errei, Milo. Não tão baixo. Existe algo chamado _fidelidade_ que talvez não conste no seu dicionário, mas que prezo muito no meu. - o outro se aproximou, pisando nos tocos dos cigarros que estavam espalhados pelo chão - Eu achava que, talvez... Foi só uma suposição idiota, uma ilusão. Melhor assim. Me esqueça, sim ? Não quero me misturar com você. - e se afastou.

A dor foi tão forte que Milo quis gritar, espernear, dizer que tudo o que fazia era porque achava que nunca o teria. Ele nunca lhe dera motivos para ter esperanças ! Sempre o rebatia, criticava, se mostrava superior. E agora o deixava assim, com os olhos úmidos, nauseado, sufocado, e se sentindo tão sujo, manchado e culpado como jamais se sentira, mesmo depois de _matar_.

Porém seu orgulho, a única coisa que lhe restava depois de perder até sua dignidade, impediu-o de se humilhar àquele ponto. No fim das contas, o grego apenas procurara e se deparara com algo que esteve em sua cabeça por todos aqueles anos - só achava que a dor não poderia piorar além daquela que sentira por todo aquele tempo.

Ledo engano. _Quem semeia vento, colhe tempestades_. Agora Milo conseguia enxergar que a anestesia era decepção consigo mesmo.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_A gente se inspira em cada coisa mais improvável..._

12 de agosto de 2009, 23:03.


	14. 074 : Wait

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets  
**__Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **_Attendre  
_**Tema : **_#74 Wait (esperar)  
_**Palavras :** 314

- # - # -

Milo odiava esperar.

Não porque ele fosse um escorpiano e, com isso, carregava toda sua impaciência quase como marca genética. Claro que isso contribuía – e _muito_ – mas o que ele odiava era que sempre _ele_ tinha de esperar, e nunca ser esperado.

Ele teve de esperar até Camus ganhar confiança suficiente nele para se tornarem amigos. Também teve de esperar até a couraça de gelo rachar e ele poder alcançar o coração adormecido do francês.

Quando achou que finalmente conseguira, teve de aguardar mais cinco anos para poder estar junto com Camus de novo. E, ao finalmente estar junto dele, agora dois adultos, ele tinha de esperar a batalha do Santuário.

Mas...

O pior, na verdade, não era ter de esperar, Milo admitia. O que realmente o angustiava era a _esperança_. A cada nova espera, havia a expectativa dentro de si de que seria a última, que aquele era o momento final antes de estar junto de Camus em definitivo.

Mas e agora, o que lhe restara?

Primeiro fora a desconfiança do francês, depois a sua personalidade. Então veio a Sibéria, a batalha... O impedimento desta vez, contudo, era muito mais grave e definitivo. Camus estava morto. Não havia mais nenhuma esperança. Nenhum pote de ouro no final do arco-íris como recompensa.

Talvez não era para ser, simplesmente. Por mais que ele tentasse.

Então, Milo se perguntava, o que lhe restara, depois de tudo?

_Esperar_, ele se repetia cheio de mágoa e ironia. Aguardar a Guerra Santa que estava por vir, lutar como fora treinado e morrer com honra digna de um cavaleiro.

Não havia esperança? Era mentira. O grego se sentia idiota por isso, mas sabia que, no fundo, alimentava a ideia de se reencontrar com Camus na outra vida, quando tudo tivesse terminado. Talvez não tivesse de ser _nesta_ vida, afinal.

Até lá, ele faria o que sabia fazer de melhor. _Esperar_.

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Não, eu não morri. 2010 só foi um ano cheio, mas cá estou eu de volta a ativa._

04 de janeiro de 2011, 19:44.


	15. 045 : Suffocate

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets**  
Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Afogado  
**Tema : **_#45 Suffocate (sufocar)_  
**Palavras :** 659

- # - # -

Se havia um fato inegável na vida do cavaleiro de _Scorpio_, seria amar Camus.

Não sabia precisar quando aquilo começara, mas o sentimento existira e se desenvolvera a proporções que, mesmo em sua posição delicada, mesmo arriscando sua amizade, ele não resistira e, por diversas vezes, tentara algo a mais.

Fora rejeitado todas as vezes, até naquelas que ele avançara por parecer que o outro lhe sinalizava que o caminho estava aberto. A amizade, no entanto, permanecia intacta. Camus era capaz de fingir que nada acontecia, que não via o amor nos olhares disfarçados de Milo, de um jeito tão absurdo que espantava o cavaleiro de _Scorpio_, e ao mesmo tempo o fazia crer que, no fundo, ele pudesse ser correspondido em segredo.

Mas, quando Milo soube que Camus se mudaria para a Sibéria, ele sabia que conseguira sua grande chance de esquecê-lo.

Conhecendo a personalidade do aquariano, Milo tinha a absoluta certeza de que ele não entraria em contato durante todo o tempo, apesar da amizade tão próxima. Isso lhe daria a oportunidade perfeita de não pensar nele, posto que não iria mais vê-lo – nem ouvir sua voz, sentir o seu perfume, se deixar levar pela sua mera presença no mesmo aposento... E, se ele também se jogasse de cabeça em seu trabalho e suas missões, não haveria tempo para se consumir em saudades.

O plano perfeito.

Por sete anos, tudo funcionou de maneira maravilhosa. Sem nenhum contato, Milo parecia esquecer de que ele sequer um dia existira. E, ao ver o décimo primeiro templo, apenas um sorriso discreto lhe aflorava os lábios, mas não parecia afetá-lo. Ele tinha a mais plena convicção de que, enfim, conseguira apagá-lo de seu coração.

Até vê-lo novamente durante o descanso do treinamento.

Sete anos. Camus havia se tornado mais alto, mais forte, mais sério. Ele podia até ver duas linhas se formando entre suas sobrancelhas, fruto das preocupações. O mesmo perfume lhe inebriava as narinas.

E, quando os olhares se cruzaram, um suspiro saiu espontaneamente de seus lábios, e ele sabia que estava perdido.

Todo o sentimento que ele anulou durante aqueles anos o atingiu com força dobrada, como se tivesse se acumulado ao longo daquele tempo para inundá-lo com toda força possível. Sentia-se adolescente de novo, e o fato de Camus tratá-lo como se não houvesse sete anos desde a última vez que se viram apenas piorava a situação.

Mas não era mais como antes. Milo aprendera a viver num mundo onde a presença do cavaleiro de _Aquarius_ não existia – dessa forma, era capaz de viver a sua vida sem pensar nele, e até engatar breves romances.

O grande problema agora é que ele não saberia mais viver num mundo _com_ Camus.

Ele não saberia mais como disfarçar seus olhares apaixonados, esconder seus ciúmes, controlar as batidas de seu coração ou o ímpeto de abraçá-lo ao vê-lo. Isso, hoje, exigiria dele um esforço que, na iminência de invasão, ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de fazer. Mas era necessário. Se não pela invasão, pela sua boa convivência com seu amigo que ele, hoje, sabia que seria somente e nada mais que um amigo, e que nunca o vira de forma diferente desta.

Naquela noite, em seu quarto, Milo abraçou o travesseiro e chorou, sufocado, perdido, desesperado.

Se, depois de sete anos de completa ausência, ele não fora capaz de esquecer Camus, sabia que jamais conseguiria. Camus era o amor da sua vida, mas ele não era o amor da vida dele e teria de conviver com isso. Teria de reaprender a se conter, de sentir o coração doer e não demonstrar, de se contentar em apenas vê-lo.

A verdade é que o grego nunca seria feliz somente sabendo que ele era feliz. Se ele não tivesse Camus, Milo jamais poderia dizer que era um homem completamente feliz.

Ele nunca o teria, tinha certeza disso mais do que nunca.

E dormiu sufocado pelo amor e pela dor que o consumiam.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_That's just life, folks._

11 de setembro de 2011, 03:00.


	16. 033 : The morning after

_**100 Poison+Ice ficlets**  
Chibiusa-chan_

- # - # -

**Título : **Amanhecer  
**Tema : **_#33 The morning after (a manhã seguinte)_  
**Palavras :** 458

- # - # -

Camus dormia tranquilo, nu, e passou a mão pelos lençóis.

Ao senti-los frios, abriu os olhos. Era claro que Milo não estava mais ali. Suspirou, amaldiçoando-se por ainda achar que poderia encontra-lo ali, cochilando, com a face serena de uma criança antes de acordar para a realidade.

Eles haviam feito um _pacto_ antes de começar aquele relacionamento. Na verdade, Camus que o _coagira_ a aceitar. Os outros não podiam saber. Não queria perceber olhares tortos em sua direção, ouvir comentários maldosos ou que duvidassem da sua capacidade de concentração numa missão que envolvesse Milo.

Para isso, _não acordarem juntos numa mesma cama_ era fundamental peça do processo.

"_Melhor então que seja eu a sair da sua casa_", Milo lhe falara com um sorriso e algo escondido no olhar, "_pois seria estranho para os outros vê-lo perambular durante as madrugadas de volta a Aquarius._"

Mas nesses momentos, Camus _quase_ se arrependia de não tê-lo ali, sentir seu abraço e ser cumprimentado logo pela manhã com um caloroso beijo de bom dia.

No entanto, sabia que era inadequado, e guardava seus desejos para si apenas.

- # - # -

Milo acordou, ainda sem abrir os olhos, passando as mãos pela cama ao se redor.

Colchão frio. Abriu os olhos, assustado, e se sentou na cama.

Buscou com o olhar qualquer indício de que Camus estivera ali e que fora embora para cumprir o tal _pacto_. Não havia nada. Não havia seu cheiro, não havia fios de cabelo perdidos nos lençóis, nada.

Passou as mãos trêmulas pelos fios dourados. Deu um sorriso nervoso.

_Havia sido apenas mais um sonho_.

Como Camus poderia ter estado ali, se morrera há duas semanas?

Congelado. Frio como aqueles lençóis ao seu redor.

Por quanto tempo mais sua cabeça lhe pregaria aquelas peças, fazendo-o ter seu sonho mais doce e acordar para esse desespero? Até enlouquecer?

Sozinho em seu quarto, Milo não era capaz de conter suas lágrimas.

Tudo o que ele sempre quis era ter ficado até a manhã seguinte. Ter mandado o pacto de Camus ao inferno, dormir ao seu lado a noite inteira, abraça-lo, fazer-lhe um café da manhã. Ter uma lembrança feliz como um _casal_. Algo que acontecia em seus sonhos por duas semanas seguidas desde... A batalha.

Ele se propusera a deixar Camus dormir em casa, não para melhorar o disfarce, mas porque não seria capaz de tolerar a posição de _abandonado_ por tantas noites. Doía menos, mas era amargo. Sentia-se um canalha, apesar de estar sendo conivente com a vontade do outro.

Mas agora nada mais importava. Camus estava morto e ele estava ali, sentado, em meio aos lençóis frios, imaginando como teria sido acordar com o outro nos braços.

A manhã seguinte dos seus sonhos que jamais aconteceria.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A: **_Aos pouquinhos estou voltando..._

19 de novembro de 2011, 15:02.


End file.
